


Parlay

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Corsairs of Serenno [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Jedi Master Dooku and Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn are forced to parlay with the Ohnaka gang in order to protect their charge.
Series: The Corsairs of Serenno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848403
Kudos: 6





	Parlay

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a new series where The Lineage ends up as pirates instead of Jedi but are trained in the Jedi arts. This series is going to be snippets and one shots rather than a full length story. It all starts with Dooku and Qui-Gon and eventually Obi-wan and Anakin, and the others will be joining the gang down the road.

This was not how he had expected their mission to Typha-Dor to go, blasters and vibroswords at their backs and the stench of unbathed pirates surrounding them. Master Dooku, nonetheless, faced the dangers and setbacks these Weequay brought forth with a disarming smile. "Gentlemen," he drawled in a Coruscanti-laced Serennian accent. "Surely we can be civilized and negotiate a resolution beneficial to us all?"

He hated negotiating with such riffraff but it was either this or watch as the pirates killed everyone that wasn't important, and since he and Qui-Gon had yet to reveal themselves as Jedi, they would be among those unimportant corpses. Stretching out with the Force he could sense the nervousness of the pirates and the wary confusion as to why they would negotiate.

"Negotiate?" Or perhaps it was confusion over the word itself? Of all the pirates to run into, they had to be dealing with the illiterate bunch.

"I believe the word you're more familiar with is 'parlay'," Dooku amended quickly. "I wish to parlay with your captain."

"An' who wants to parlay with Captain Ohnaka?" an older Weequay made his way forward, pushing past his crew. He wore a red long coat with blue-gray leather sewn into it and gold embroidery for trim, over a pair of black trousers and a gray shirt, and brown calf-high boots. The handles of two hand-blasters could be seen poking out from under the coat and the Jedi Master got a sense that this Weequay was dangerous in more than just his fighting prowess.

"I am... Rael," Dooku introduced himself with a slight nod of his head. "Rael Dyas, lead guard to Binalu of Typha-Dor. This is my lieutenant, Yan Jinn."

"Ah, so you are the hired mercenaries to protect our hostage. Not doing so good, are you?" Ohnaka smirked. It was supposed to get a rise out of Dooku, but he refused to fall for the bait. He was a professional to these men and will act accordingly. Qui-Gon, however, he could sense the younger Knight becoming incensed at the jibe.

Dooku placed a calming hand on his young friend’s shoulder to keep him grounded and from saying something that would get them both into trouble. “I am wise enough to know that fighting you and your men would be pointless and costly and could result in the death of our charge. Something I’m sure you would understand, Captain.”

“Oh yes, we do not want our credit making Typha-Dorian dead elsewise we would get no credits!” Ohnaka replied, gesticulating with a hand dramatically. “And no credits make us pirates very unhappy and very trigger happy.”

“My point exactly.”

“Well it is good to know that there are still some reasonable people left in this galaxy.” The pirate captain grinned again and linked his hands behind his back as he started to pace back and forth in front of the two Jedi and their charge. Dooku kept his expression neutral as he warily watched the pirate captain and the men surrounding them. “Here is what I propose. You hand over the Typha-Dorian and I will not blow up the ship.”

“A counteroffer,” the regal master answered back, unmoving even though he wanted to clasp his hands behind his back. Any gesture or suspicious movements would trigger the violent Weequay into firing their blasters at them and Dooku was none too keen on being shot. “Since it is clear you have the advantage, Binalu will surrender willingly provided Jinn and I can accompany her. Our cooperation will buy the survival of this ship and crew.”

“And why would I want two bodyguards who can cause me problems?” Ohnaka argued, eyeing the older human carefully. Dooku hoped that the man was not suspecting who or what they were. He did not fear for their safety but capturing two Jedi was a prize even this pirate would not pass up on.

“Because you will have a fight on your hands if you do not and I know you would rather come out of this with as little bloodshed as possible.”

The threat was placed.

It was up to Ohnaka now to decide whether he wanted two extra hostages to go along with his original hostage. He seemed to consider the proposal with the interest of a Hutt calculating the benefits against the costs. The longer the pirate took, the more concerned Dooku became. At last Ohnaka spoke, all cheerful playfulness gone as he switched to the businessman the Jedi knew was in there, “Very well. The Typha-Dorian and her bodyguards in exchange for the lives of this crew. Take them all!”

The Weequay captain gestured into the air as he spun on his heel and began to walk away. The Typha-Dorians nervously began to back away and reach for their blasters but Master Dooku raised his hand to quell them, “Stay your hands. Don’t give them an excuse to shoot you.”

“You cannot seriously expect us to be taken hostage…” the ship captain demanded questioningly of the regal Jedi. Dooku scowled at him but before he could give a reply as to what he expected of the Typha-Dorian, one of the pirates interjected.

“Oh no, you’re not being taken hostage, mate,” the Weequay grinned. “You’re being conscripted. Welcome to the gang.” That was not what he had expected of the pirates and it showed on his face. “What? Don’t want to be a pirate? Too bad! Hondo, check these two for weapons!”

A shorter and younger Weequay pushed through the throng of pirates. He was dressed in simple gear with a gray coat and engineer’s goggles on the top of his head. He gave Dooku and Qui-Gon a toothy grin before beginning his search, starting with Qui-Gon.

“Does your captain always double cross those he negotiates with?” the younger Jedi Knight questioned as the young pirate searched through the jacket and trouser pockets for weapons. He plucked a credit chit from an inside pocket for himself and resumed with patting down the clothing the Jedi had opted to wear instead of their traditional robes.

“Dear ol’ Ma always said, ‘Son, never parlay with your father. He’ll always have an Idiot up one sleeve and a blaster up the other.’ Besides, Pa is doing exactly as your boss requested. Crew lives. Ship doesn’t get destroyed. Should have said something about when and where that would happen.” Hondo slaps Qui-Gon on the arm before turning to Dooku. “Your turn, old man.”

“You do not need to search me,” Dooku subtly gestured with the hand that rested against his folded arms.

“I…” Hondo shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Dooku. He leans in closer and whispers, “I wouldn’t do that again if I were you Jedi. Pa learns what you are, he’ll sell you to the Zygerians faster than you can draw your lasersword. Speaking of?”

Dooku gritted his teeth and reluctantly allowed the younger man to pat him down and search his pockets. He found a commlink and a credit chit, but not the lightsabers he was expecting. Confused, Hondo looked up at the Jedi questioningly, “You have me mistaken for something else, my young friend.”

The Weequay frowned doubtfully and then shrugged, “Just remember. I know.” He returned to the other pirates and Dooku watched the young man carefully. Around them the crew was being restrained by electro-chains before he and Jinn were bound together with the rest. The Jedi Master turned his attention to Binalu who stood amid them, head held high and daring the Weequay to restrain her.

Two of the pirates hesitated and began arguing as to who would search and bind her before she solved the issue for them by shoving past, “If you are done fighting, show me to my cell so we can get this disaster over with. The sooner my ransom is paid, the sooner I can return home.”

“There wouldn’t be a ransom if Mas…”

“We would be dead and stranded if we followed your lead,” Qui-Gon interjected quickly, giving the ship captain a warning glare to be quiet before he revealed too much about him and Dooku. “And the Princess would be in a worse position than she is now.”

“Patience,” Dooku added and shuffled forward at the prodding of a pirate. “There will be a time and place to act. Until then, the Princess’ safety is paramount, so do please, behave, Captain.” The Typha-Dorian captain glared at the Jedi as they were escorted off along with the Princess and the rest of the crew.


End file.
